Le petit chaperon rouge
by Nelja
Summary: Le conte de Perrault, revu par Orihime, avec Orihime en rôle titre ! Humour, et très léger OrihimeIshida.


Note de l'auteur : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Tite Kubo. Les scenario n'est pas à moi non plus, c'est celui du Petit Chaperon rouge. Quelques spoilers tome 6, très légers spoilers tome 10. Fic écrite pour Elica, qui aime bien le Orihime/Ishida (moi je ne suis pas fan, c'est pour ça que les allusions au couple sont très légères)

Cette fic est la version "littéraire" d'un de mes contes de fées ridicules qui se trouve dans "La soeur du seigneur sans coeur et autres contes". Ce n'est pas la peine de lire les deux, la narration est différente mais c'est la même histoire !

* * *

Il était une fois une petite fille de Village, la plus jolie qu'on eût su voir. Sa mère était folle, et sa grand-mère plus folle encore. Euh, non, sa mère _en_ était folle, et sa grand-mère plus folle encore. Elle portait un petit chaperon rouge, que lui avait offert la grand-mère en question, et qui lui allait si bien que tout le monde ne l'appelait plus que "le petit chaperon rouge". Mais en réalité, elle s'appelait Orihime, et elle avait de longs cheveux châtain sous son chaperon.

Un jour, sa mère, (qui n'était en fait pas vraiment sa mère, mais sa meilleure amie, et qui s'appelait Tatsuki) lui demanda d'aller porter une galette et un petit pot de beurre à son meilleur ami Ichigo, qui habitait de l'autre côté de la forêt. Ichigo n'était pas vraiment non plus la grand-mère du petit chaperon rouge. Il était trop jeune, trop énervé, et tout simplement trop masculin pour ça, malgré son prénom. Mais c'étaient tout de même les deux personnes qu'Orihime aimait le plus, car elle n'avait plus vraiment de famille, depuis que son frère était parti au ciel.

Alors qu'elle partait, Tatsuki lui fit mille recommandations : Fais bien attention à toi! Regarde des deux côtés de la route avant de traverser, ne te cogne pas dans les arbres, ne parle pas aux inconnus qui ont l'air louche! Et si quelqu'un t'a ennuyée, dis-le moi, et je lui casserai la tête à grands coups de pieds!

Orihime promit solennellement et partit en direction de chez Ichigo. Elle était très heureuse, car elle aimait beaucoup le voir. Il la faisait beaucoup rire, avec son air sérieux. Elle fit très attention avant de traverser la rue, et entra dans la forêt. Là, elle trouva une grande clairière emplie de fleurs, entourée d'arbres également en fleur. Elle pensa un instant en ramener à Ichigo, mais elle ne voulut pas les tuer en les cueillant (de plus, elle ne savait pas trop s'il aimait les fleurs). Alors qu'elle s'extasiait devant elle en leur parlant, voilà qu'arriva... le grand méchant loup en peluche!

Le grand méchant loup en peluche s'appelait Kon. Sa grande passion était de toucher les poitrines des jeunes filles abondamment pourvues. Quand il vit Orihime, son coeur en peluche battit très fort, et il décida qu'il devait absolument l'ajouter à sa collection.

Il s'approcha d'elle, l'air de rien, avec un grand sourire. Le petit chaperon rouge le regarda. Elle se souvenait, bien sûr, des recommandations de Tatsuki, mais le grand méchant loup en peluche était très mignon, et n'avait absolument pas l'air louche. Il lui dit "Bonjour, belle enfant!"

"Bonjour!" lui répondit le petit chaperon rouge, qui était une enfant polie.

A ce moment, le grand méchant loup en peluche voulut se jeter sur elle, mais les fleurs se mirent à lui parler. Les fleurs ne jugent pas selon les apparences, et elles avaient vécu dans cette forêt depuis longtemps, elles connaissaient bien les objectifs de Kon. La fleur de cerisier, qui s'appelait Shuno, et l'iris, qui s'appelait Ayame, lui dirent à l'oreille "Ne touche pas à notre Orihime qui a été si gentille avec nous!"

Le chrysanthème, qui s'appelait Hinagiku, la fleur de prunier, qui s'appelait Baigon, et le lis, qui s'appelait Lilly, rajoutèrent "Nous t'en empêcherons!". Enfin le camélia, qui s'appelait Tsubaki, conclut "Et si tu n'obéis pas, je te botte le cul vite fait bien fait."

Le grand méchant loup en peluche n'osa pas s'approcher plus d'Orihime, et se contenta de faire la conversation "Et où vas-tu?"

Le petit chaperon rouge répondit, avec de grands yeux rêveurs : "Je vais chez Ichigo, pour lui apporter une galette et un petit pot de beurre!"

"Où habite cet Ichigo? Est-ce loin?" lui demanda le grand méchant loup en peluche.

"Oh oui!" s'exclama-t-elle, "c'est par-delà le moulin que vous voyez tout là-bas, à la première maison isolée. Il y a deux colonnes en forme de mains autour, vous ne pouvez pas vous tromper."

Le grand méchant loup en peluche prit alors congé d'elle, et se mit à courir le plus vite possible, par un raccourci qu'il connaissait, alors qu'Orihime continuait à parler aux fleurs et aux oiseaux, et de temps en temps à un chat parlant ou à des gens attachés à une boule qui volaient dans le ciel.

Kon ne fut pas long à arriver à la maison d'Ichigo. Il frappa : toc toc.

"Qui est là?" demanda Ichigo.

"C'est le petit chaperon rouge!" dit le grand méchant loup en peluche en contrefaisant sa voix. "Je t'apporte une galette et un petit pot de beurre!"

Ichigo lui dit "Tire la chevillette, et la bobinette cherra!" ce qui voulait dire "Ce n'est pas fermé à clé!" Kon entra, et sauta sur Ichigo dès qu'il le vit. Ce dernier fut tellement surpris de voir un grand méchant loup en peluche qu'il n'eut pas le réflexe de se protéger. Les lèvres du loup touchèrent les siennes, lui faisant avaler un comprimé. A ce moment, il se retrouva à l'extérieur de son corps, sous forme spirituelle, vêtu d'un kimono noir, alors que Kon prenait possession de son corps. Le corps de loup en peluche retomba par terre, inerte.

"Ah ah!" s'exclama triomphalement Kon dans le corps d'Ichigo. "C'était une rude épreuve d'avoir à embrasser un homme, mais mes efforts seront récompensés! Quand Orihime viendra ici, elle me prendra pour Ichigo, je pourrai lui toucher les seins tant que je voudrai, et peut-être même plus! Bwahahahahahahahahaha!"

Ichigo s'exclama "Je t'interdis de faire ça, tu entends!" Mais il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose à Kon, à moins d'abimer son propre corps. Aussi, au lieu de lui parler et de s'exposer à se faire moquer, il s'installa devant la porte, pour attendre le petit chaperon rouge, pendant que Kon prenait possession de la maison.

Le petit chaperon rouge, peu de temps après, arriva à la porte, et Ichigo essaya de l'avertir. Mais elle ne le voyait pas vraiment, elle eut juste la vague impression d'avoir entendu quelque chose. Elle frappa à la porte : toc toc!

"Qui est là?" demanda Kon.

"C'est le petit chaperon rouge!" dit Orihime. "Je t'apporte une galette et un petit pot de beurre!"

Kon lui répondit "Tire la chevillette, et la bobinette cherra!", même s'il n'avait pas très bien compris ce que cela voulait dire. Le petit chaperon rouge entra. Kon, qui l'attendait dans le lit d'Ichigo, lui dit de loin "Pose la galette et le petit pot de beurre sur la table, s'il te plait."

Mais à ce moment, l'esprit d'Ichigo fit tomber les assiettes qui étaient sur la table. Orihime se mit à les ramasser, et remarqua le corps du grand méchant loup en peluche sous la table, là où Kon l'avait caché.

Elle cria "Pourquoi y a-t-il un loup en peluche sous la table?" et Kon lui répondit, de l'autre pièce "Il est venu m'ennuyer, alors je l'ai assommé. Mais viens vite me rejoindre dans mon lit, mon cher petit chaperon rouge."

Orihime entra dans la chambre d'Ichigo, où Kon l'attendait. Mais il ne réussissait pas à dissimuler ses pensées perverses, et Orihime lui demanda. "Bonjour! Qui êtes-tu pour ressembler autant à Ichigo, et pourquoi êtes-vous couché dans son lit?"

Kon fut très désappointé. la ressemblace était pourtant parfaite! (Forcément, puisque c'était le corps d'Ichigo!) Il décida de passer au plan B.

Il se leva, et se jeta sur elle, en criant d'une voix suraigue et ridicule "Orihimeeeeeeeeeee!"

C'est à ce moment que l'esprit d'Ichigo s'interposa entre Kon et le petit chaperon rouge. Il était invisible, et ne voulait pas faire de mal à son propre corps, mais il pouvait toujours le bloquer, à la fois pour protéger Orihime et pour sauvegarder sa propre réputation, qui commençait à être bien entamée (même en sachant la vérité, l'air idiot sur le visage de Kon lui donnait envie de prendre l'air accablé par les mille misères de la vie). Le combat fut épique et exaltant. Ce fut très dommage pour la pauvre Orihime qui ne pouvait même pas en profiter.

C'est alors que la porte d'en bas s'ouvrit violemment, et une voix cria :

"C'est pas bientôt fini?"

Le petit chaperon rouge, qui malgré la situation, était toujours une enfant polie, descendit rapidement, et salua "Bonjour monsieur!"

Un homme était entré dans la maison. En la voyant, il eut l'air nerveux et remonta ses lunettes. Soudainement plus poli, il se présenta "Mon nom est Ishida, de la famille des Quincy, et je suis chasseur de Hollows. Mais qui êtes-vous, mademoiselle?"

"Je m'appelle Orihime Inoue. Mais on m'appelle souvent le petit chaperon rouge."

Un autre homme, très grand, avec des cheveux qui lui cachaient le visage, entra derrière Ishida. Ce dernier fit les présentations, avec une politesse impeccable. "Inoue-san, je vous présente mon assistant, Sado. Sado, je te présente Inoue Orihime."

Orihime s'exclama "Bonjour!" L'homme lui répondit d'un signe de tête.

Puis le petit chaperon rouge continua, s'adressant cette fois à Ishida "De quoi parlez-vous, qui devrait être bientôt fini?"

"Oh, ce n'est rien, en fait!" s'exclama-t-il avec embarrassement. "En passant près de cette maison, j'ai ressenti des forces spirituelles bizarres, qui bloquent mes perceptions. Je suis venu voir ce qu'il en est."

Orihime battit des mains. "Alors, vous pouvez peut-être m'aider! Il y a une créature bizarre qui a la même apparence que mon ami Ichigo, et je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive!"

Le chasseur, toujours gêné de son esclandre, lui dit "Je vais aller voir ce qui se passe." Il monta l'escalier, et arriva en plein milieu du combat entre Kon et Ichigo. Il cria "Ca suffiiiiiiit!"

Les deux combattants tournèrent la tête pour le regarder d'un oeil distrait. "T'es qui, toi?"

Ishida eut l'air offensé : "Mon nom est Ishida, de la famille des Quincy, je suis chasseur de Hollows, et je n'aime pas du tout être dérangé par vos combats spirituels pendant que je chasse."

Ichigo et Kon échangèrent une regard, avant de déclamer d'une seule voix "On s'en fiche!"

"Depuis quand je suis d'accord avec ce type!" s'exclama ensuite Ichigo. Il se mit à lui tordre le bras, oublieux du fait que c'était son propre corps qu'il maltraitait. Kon couina de douleur.

Ishida était extrêmement vexé, et une petite veine commençait à palpiter sur sa tempe. Heureusement, Orihime et Sado ne l'avaient pas entendu se faire insulter, car ils arrivaient à l'instant.

Il saisit du matériel dans le sac que portait Sado, et s'exclama : "On ne m'ignore pas ainsi impunément! Il y a ici de l'énergie spirituelle qui n'est pas à sa place, et je vais remettre les choses dans leur état normal!"

Il commença alors une incantation longue et complexe, qui créa une boule d'énergie, qui vint heurter l'esprit d'Ichigo, ainsi que Kon.

Orihime et Chad en furent repoussés en arrière dans les escaliers, où ils tombèrent artistiquement.

Quand l'incantation fut finie, Ichigo avait réintégré son corps, et soupira de soulagement. Puis, craignant d'avoir l'air trop satisfait, ce qui serait contraire à son image, il s'écria "N'attends pas de remerciements, Machin Quincy!" à l'adresse d'Ishida. Mais ce dernier avait déjé rebroussé chemin, pour regarder dans l'escalier.

"Inoue-san? Sado? Excusez-moi, ce fut un peu... violent. Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal?"

"Non." s'exclama le petit chaperon rouge sans la moindre trace de ressentiment, "Sado m'a rattrapée!" Ce dernier se contenta de lever le pouce pour indiquer que tout allait bien, et Ishida eut l'air soulagé, jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo lui balance un coup de pied aux fesses en grognant "Tire-toi de mon chemin!". Ishida suivit ses camarades en tombat dans l'escalier, et Chad le rattrapa de l'autre main, ne pouvant cependant lui épargner une position ridicule.

Puis ce dernier reposa par terre Ishida et Orihime. Il venait d'apercevoir quelque chose bouger sous la table de la cuisine.

C'était le grand méchant loup en peluche, qui avait réintégré son corps, et essayait de partir sans que personne ne le remarque. Chad s'exclama simplement "Comme il est mignon!", l'attrapa par la queue, et le serra contre son coeur. Kon se mit à pleurer des larmes amères.

Pendant ce temps, Ishida et Orihime se regardaient.

"Je voudrais encore m'excuser..." dit-il piteusement.

"Il n'y a pas de quoi!" répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. "Vous avez retrouvé Ichigo! Et puis, votre façon de tomber est vraiment drôle!"

Ishida se gratta la gorge. "Voulez-vous que je vous raccompagne?"

"Oh oui, merci! Je suis restée longtemps et la nuit va bientôt tomber!"

Orihime dit au revoir à Ichigo, ainsi qu'à Chad qui avait décidé de rester encore un peu dans la maison afin de faire un calinou au grand méchant loup en peluche. Ichigo, n'arrivant pas à le convaincre de partir ni à le mettre en colère, avait fini par l'accepter avec philosophie.

Mais en chemin, ils furent attaqués par un gros monstre rose en forme de lapin géant.

"Ne t'inquiète pas!" s'exclama Ishida. "Je te protègerai, Orihime!" Et ce nom, "Orihime..." se répéta, comme repris par un écho.

* * *

"Orihime! Pssst! Orihime!"

Orihime reprit ses esprits en entendant la voix de Tatsuki. Elle eut le temps de fermer la bouche et de se recomposer un visage concentré avant que le professeur ne l'interroge.

"Alors, Inoue, où en êtes-vous de cette version française? Avez-vous seulement commencé?"

"Euh... Il était une fois une petite fille de village, la plus jolie qu'on eût su voir ; sa mère en était folle, et sa mère-grand plus folle encore."

Le professeur eut l'air satisfait. "Je me demanderai toujours comment vous obtenez d'aussi bons résultats en rêvassant autant, Inoue."

Dès qu'il eut le dos tourné, Orihime se retourna vers Tatsuki, en lui murmurant "J'ai fait un rêve."

"Un joli rêve, je pense?" demanda Tatsuki.

Orihime lui répondit avec un sourire béat. "Oh oui. Magnifique. Tu étais dedans. Et Ichigo. Et Ishida. Tu sais que Ishida est très gentil, et très drôle? Et si fort et déterminé!"

Tatsuki la regarda, avec un regard plein d'indulgence. "Si tu le dis, je pense que c'est vrai."

Orihime lui sourit en recours, et commença à rattraper sa version, le plus rapidement possible, afin d'avoir presque fini avant de se plonger dans la suite de sa rêverie.


End file.
